


Love Confessions via Communicator

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Star Wars fanfics [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and they all end up playing Communicator, basically Poe and the others are invited to come along to the birthday party, of another pilot's little daughter, which is like the equivalent to the game we call Telephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What??" Poe turned around to look directly at the kid. "Just pass it on already!" the child demanded staring back, and Poe glanced up at the round of people around the table, every one of them, back till he met Rey's teasing gaze. The thing was just... everyone in the round was looking at him like that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confessions via Communicator

After Rey had returned with Luke, things had started to fall into some sort of daily routine at the Resistance base. Preparations for future battles that were sure as the next sunrise to happen eventually, and appreciating every day they were alive- that held truth especially for Rey, Poe and Finn. The three of them had experienced too much in a too short period of time (whilst for Finn the life-long influence of the First Order had had affected him even worse in some ways) and yet, life never seemed to slow down for them. So when one of his fellow pilots came up to Poe to ask him whether he could bring along Rey and Finn to his little daughter's birthday because she admired them all so much (and had a small crush on Rey), he already had Poe's agreement. It wasn't like he wouldn't have brought them along anyway- or that they wouldn't have asked to come along at the first mention of the small party for the child.

They usually didn't have much time for celebrations of any kind, even less so now when they had only lost Hosnian Prime and four other planets of the Hosnian system. But a short break surely couldn't hurt any of them, right?

Thus, four days later, the three of them found themselves surrounded by nine other adults and a small group of most of their children. Rey had decided to gift the little girl, Anja, a doll in a small orange suit, a pilot. "If your dad is out there and you miss him, just hold this close and you will feel better, alright?" she told Anja as the girl looked at the gift with big eyes and nodded. "Happy birthday, big girl" Poe added, ruffling her hair a little. The pilots of the Resistance were a family, so he had known the little girl since she had been born five years ago.

Someone had brought along two cakes, and the kids soon went over to playing some card game Poe had never seen before once they were done eating.

"Can we play another game, please?" The little boy asking the question - Lucas, Poe though - looked at Anja with a hopeful glance. She shrugged. "We played domino yesterday, and it's no fun with...," she stopped, and started counting, "... six... seven people." She tilted her head, then looked over to the bigger table the adults had moved over to to talk about... well, adult stuff, she guessed. "Pa? What game could we play?" Her father turned his head, away from the conversation going on at the adults' table, and tried to recall what games they had around in their home. After a few seconds he had an idea. "How about _Communicator_?"

As apparently the kids got bored after a few rounds, they started nudging some of their parents, as well as Finn, Poe and Rey to join them. Five of the parents shook their heads 'No', intending to keep talking about their most recent test flights and ways to improve maneuvers with the T-70, but the four others sighed and gave in to the children's demands. Poe would have loved to continue the conversation with the five others, but then a little boy was already tugging on Finn's trousers, asking him to join their game- and Finn threw Poe this glance that said 'What should I do, please tell me?'. But half of it also signaled 'I would love to join them- please come with us'. Poe shrugged, but excused to the four other pilots and followed Finn to the other table after giving him an affirmative nod. To his surprise, Rey was already sitting among the group of children, alongside the four other adults. There were two more free chairs next to each other at the table, and just when Poe was about to sit down on the right one of them, Finn chose the same chair to sit on, leading to them bumping together and almost toppling to the floor. Poe caught himself easily and pulled Finn, eyes blown wide from the unexpected fall and the momentarily panic it had triggered, up with him. Poe smiled at him and, muttering "Sorry, buddy", hoping his blush didn't show too much when Finn held onto his hand a little bit longer than there was need to.

"It's fine, Poe, really." The pilot guessed this was where he let Finn take the chair they both had intended to sit on (not that he would have minded sharing it with Finn, but... no. He probably couldn't suggest that here - at a children's party, among colleagues and family - without dying of embarrassment. Probably). So he took the chair on the left and Anja explained the game for all of those who didn't know it yet.

"Basically, the first person whispers a message into the ear of the person on their right. And then _that_ person passes the message on to the person on _their_ right. And so on. When the last person received the message, they have to say out loud what they heard. We all have won when the message is right, but it's often totally different from the one the first person started with because everyone understood something else. It is often pretty hilarious." She grinned.

Poe looked at Finn, meeting his gaze. He silently shot him a glance that seemed to ask "That sound alright with you, buddy?". Finn nodded his agreement and the first round of _Communicator_ began.

Poe had to hold his breath several times when it was his turn to whisper into Finn's ear; he was too scared he would get distracted from the game and would instead linger too long leaned toward him or inhale the ex-stormtrooper's scent too deeply or something similar- and look like the moron he was, he chided himself. Too busy with his own worries about being so temptingly close to his friend, he missed all the times Finn had to clear his throat a bit before passing on the message, the way a smile spread over his face when they had started turning the direction of the messages and Poe asked him five times to repeat it for him, how he looked ever so closely at the strands of Poe's hair that would fall in his face when he bent aside to pass on a message...

The two of them were, however, entirely clueless of how much their thoughts were, almost literally, written across their foreheads and mirrored in their eyes and gentle touches when placing their hands next to each other's ear.

The next round was started by Rey, who seemed to be in thought for a second - and a second only - before she smiled to herself and leaned down to Anja to whisper the message into her ear. The little girl looked up at her with big eyes, giggled approvingly and smiled, then went to passing on the message to a friend of hers. Almost all of the kids were seated next to each other, so it took a while until the message reached one of the other pilots. When she heard what her daughter passed on to her, she just froze for a second and started grinning. Her husband simply nodded when he heard the words she whispered into his ear and, strangely, gazed at Poe (and/or Finn? Poe wondered) with a small smile. Then it was two more kids' turn to pass on the message, the second of them finally to Poe.

"What??" Poe turned around to look directly at the kid. "Just pass it on already!" the child demanded staring back, and Poe glanced up at the round of people around the table, every one of them, back till he met Rey's teasing gaze. The thing was just... everyone in the round was looking at him like that now. Except for Finn and the other adult that sat between Finn and Rey as they had not herd the message yet.

"Come ooon! Just go ahead! You're stopping the whole game!" one of the children complained. It sounded both expectant and actually also a bit bothered, and- someone was tugging at his jacket. "Poe, just go ahead! It can't be that bad, right?" Finn kept holding onto Poe's jacket that he had been tugging at to get his friend's attention.

"I- uhm. ... Uh..." Poe scratched his chin and cleared his throat. "Okay. You asked for it, remember that, yeah?" Finn nodded his agreement and thus also Poe to continue the paused game, so the pilot just uttered a tiny sigh and placed, as careful as before, his hand next to Finn's ear.

"Poe... really, really likes Finn."

As he muttered the words into Finn's ear, he leaned a bit further forwards, resting his head lightly against Finn's. But then he turned around and stood up abruptly, because despite it not having been his own words he had very clearly sounded like he meant them when he had whispered them to Finn, and rested their heads together, and _oh god_ , what would that mean to Finn now and-

"Poe!"

Poe stopped dead where he stood, halfway out of the room, hand still on the handle. He turned around as slow as only possible, fearing for the worst. He nearly felt himself shrink with the eyes of every single person in the room locked on him- and Finn, who had stood up not a second after Poe had left his place next to him.

"... yes?"

"You know, uhm...I really, really like you, too."

Poe felt his heart swelling so much that he got scared it would explode any second, but then he already took two big steps towards Finn, who was doing the same thing, and they were embracing again, just like that time they had met again on the spacecraft parking site. When he had realized without a single doubt how much he had fallen for this guy who had decided to run from the First Order, intending to get as far away as possible from it, and in the end had stayed with them, the Resistance _...with him._

Someone - neither of them really noticed whether it was one of the pilots or the children - sighed exasperatedly "And now finally _kiss_ , goddammit!"

Although there was really (really) no further need to ask the two of them to finally do so because Finn just looked questioningly at Poe, who wore the same facial expression and then smiled widely.

They stood there, embracing one another, kissing until a tiny voice piped up "Can we continue playing _Communicator_ now?" and everyone broke into a laughter, while the pilot and the man wearing his jacket stood there, smiling at each other with smiles that could have easily competed with the fire rays of the First Order's Starkiller Base. And would have been even brighter.

*~ * ~ * ~ *

"How long do you think are we still obliged to stay?" Poe whispered into Finn's ear, intentionally letting his lips brush the other man's skin and grinning at the dark, warning glance he got in response. "You know...," Finn mused after a couple of seconds, "we could play another round or two with them if necessary, and then find a better place to play _Communicator_ at on our own?"

They were still grinning at each other like young schoolboys who had just thought up a wicked plan together, when Rey sighed heavily "Just go already, you lovesick puppies!"

"Let me start one last message chain then... please?" Finn asked. And as he disappeared through the door with Poe, who had one arm slung over the other man's shoulder to pull him in closer, the message arrived at the end of the chain: "Thank you, Rey."

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I joined a new fandom. I literally had no chance. The second Poe and Finn first met, I just knew I'd go down with this ship. So here we go.  
> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^ Those two cinnamon rolls are literally perfect for all things fluff, and Rey is simply awesome :D  
> As you probably noticed, _Communicator_ is basically _Telephone_. And what would be better than blushing, awkward Poe who isn't sure whether or not to actually tell Finn that he _likes_ likes him that way? c;
> 
> (Also posting this over on my drabble blog (patsdrabbles.tumblr.com), btw ^_^ Just mentioning it in case you end up seenig it over there, too ^^)


End file.
